


Waking Up Is Better With You

by RavenHeart13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, set after voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHeart13/pseuds/RavenHeart13
Summary: Just another morning with Keith and Lance





	Waking Up Is Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron s8 is tomorrow and idk what the fate of Klance is, but no matter what happens, nothing can stop me from loving these two and writing fluffy fic. Hope you guys enjoy~

"Keith...we gotta get up."

"No...don't wanna."

Keith nuzzled into the back of Lance's neck and sighed. He wasn't getting up, not even if Lance dragged him out of bed. He would resist. 

Lance didn't drag him off. He pushed him. 

"You asshole!" Keith exclaimed. 

"It's almost eleven."

Keith held out his hand.

"Oh?" Lance smirked. "You're going to help me out of bed? What a gentlema-"

Before he could catch his breath, Keith yanked him onto the floor. 

"You-" whatever witty mark Lance was going to utter was muffled by Keith's kiss. 

Lance grinned in spite of himself. "Maybe I should wake you up more often."

"Don't even think about it.Besides, you have morning breath."

"Yeah? Well, you do too!"

"Race you to the bathroom."

"Not if I race you first!"

They scrambled out of their room and down the hall, tripping over blankets, their feet, and each other. Finally, Lance swung the door open first. 

"Lesson learned," he said as he rinsed his toothbrush, "pick a fight with Lance, you lose a fight with Lance."

"Tell that to Nyma."

"You-"

Their morning preparations were spent brushing their teeth and hair (both) and doing a facial cleaning routine (Lance) with random conversation sprinkled in.

"Real talk: Keith, does your mom like me?"

"My mom? Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Family's important. Wanna stay with mine for Christmas? My grandma's gonna be there."

Keith shot him a sideways glance. "Isn't she kinda strict?"

"Aww, she's fine when you get to know her," he giggled. "Just don't get on her bad side."

"And her bad side would be...?"

Lance dabbed his face with a wet towel. "Being rude. Or hurting her  _precious grandson,"_ he cooed. 

"Lance, I haven't even eaten yet. Don't make me throw up now. Anyway, Christmas sounds great..."

"Cool!" Lance held him by his waist and kissed him out of the blue.

"W...What was that for?!" Keith spluttered. 

"Do I seriously need a reason to kiss you? Now c'mon Mullethead, let's go make breakfast. Maybe I can teach you not to burn toast this time."

"That was  _one time_!"

"One time too many."

It was small moments like this that helped them realize what it took to get there. Once upon a time, the Universe was in their hands. Now all they needed to hold was each other. They couldn't be more grateful. 

After all this time, they found each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
